Solo quiero amor
by Shin Akiyama
Summary: Aquella chica no pudo aguantar sus sentimientos por estar sola lo cual hiso que llegara a la locura y aser cosas en contra de su boluntad y asi en contral la felisidad
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de k-on! que aparecen en este fic no perteneces todos son propiedad del creador

Bueno esta historia la tengo en la mente desde hace un rato así que comencemos

Aquella noche lluviosa se estremeció por los fuertes sonidos de aquellas sirenas de las patrullas que corrían a toda velocidad por aquella llamada de auxilio que hicieron pero el camino se hacía mas largo y el jefe del departamento estaba preocupado por si hija que estaba en apuros – que pasa por que no llegamos ya esto es muy eterno- pero toda vía faltaban para llegar

Policía 1: por favor cálmese esto de seguro se solucionará a lo mejor solo es una broma no creé

Jefe: no es así aquella llamada era una de las amigas de mi hija ella no aria tales bromas

Policía 2 : jefe falta media hora pare llegar

Jefe : no importa solo pisa el maldito acelerador para llegar lo antes posible

Las patrullas solo aceleraron para ir más rápido por las órdenes de su comandantes solo se veían las seis patrullas a toda velocidad solo veían las calles todas empapadas por la intensa lluvia , luego de unos minutos los policías llegaron a su destino una pequeña casa situada en las avenidas principales -*suspiro* jefe: están listos para entrar-todos asistieron con la cabeza que si unos de los policías tumbado la puerta con una patada abriéndole de inmediato así todos entraron ala casa chicas que estaban cubiertas en su propia sangre, con los ajos cubiertos de lagrimas y una mirada muy pre entrante que solo almiararlas decían ayuda pero cada una tenia algo en común no tenían corazón parecía que si se lo hubieran arrancado .

Policía 1 : jefe lo siento por su hija

Jefe : maldición esto no hubiere pasado si te hubiera echo caso mi cedida hija , por que no hice caso esto no uniera sucedido

Policía 2 : capitana oye eso párese que es una risa

Jefe : es verdad suena como una risa vamos a investigar

Todos siguieron el sonido de la risa a ver a donde los llevaba todos la siguieron hasta una pequeña habitación la cual estaba abierta los policías entraron con calma y vieron a una chica cubierta de sangre y entre sus manos tenía algo que mordía cada cierto tiempo – solo quería que me amaran solo quiero amor ellas se lo buscaron por no darme carillón y asarme a un lado – todos vieron que lo que tenía entre las manos era un corazón que se lo comía

Jefe: porque tu por que las mataste eres una maldita zorra

Policía 3 : capitán acaso usted la cono se

Jefe: si era una gran amiga de mi hija pero ella enloqueció

-no puede ser eres tu cuanto tiempo señor –

Jefe: porque lo hiciste todas te querían como una hermana

-si lose pero cada quien tenía una razón de vivir alguien quien abrazar y yo que ni un perro que me labre a y por cierto el corazón de tu hija estaba muy dulce –

Jefe: pero que dices eres una maldita sin sentimientos , solo dame una razón para no ponerte una bale en la cabeza

-que dices quieres saber cómo llegamos a esto déjame contrate lo que paso antes de que me mates policía de cuarta-

2 Meses atrás …..

Era un típica mañana en el club de música ligera todo marchaba de acuerdo ala rutina diaria todas comían pastel que trago Mugi de su casa si una típica mañana

Yui : que rico pastel Mugi esta ves si te lucirse

Mío : es verdad es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan rico

Ritsu: este paste es perfecto

Azusa: es muy rico a ver cuando me pasas la reste

Mugi : no es nada siempre me gusta traer cosas y a ser te

Después de seguir sin a ser nada todas seguían platicando hasta que anocheció cuando todas se retiraron a sus casa siempre serian el camino todas a compañadas , así pasaron un par de horas y cuando todo estaba en calma la puerta del club se abría solo se veía una pequeña sombra que entraba con mucho cuidado para no a ser ruido solo aquella sombra se acercó al bote de basura donde estaban los platos y las cucharas usadas – al fin podre saborear los delicados sabores de mis amigas –

Lo siento por el capítulo corto pero esto es una pequeña introducción a la historia de misterio y romance cualquier sugerencia y comentarios son bien recibidos así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella chica que entro a escondidas al club solo tenía algo en mente que ría que una de sus compañeras le correspondiera su sentimientos pero no tenía suerte pero ella no lo quería ver solo que ría ser amada así que tomo algunos platos y se los llevo con ,ella mientras repetía una solo frase -porque mis sentimientos no son correspondido por que nadie me quiere- así pasaron un par de horas cuando la chica llego a su casa y entro sin a ser ruido para no despertar a sus padres solo se dirigió a su habitación , cerró la puerta de su recamara con candado y encendió la luz dejando ver varias fotos de sus amigas y varios artículos que recogía con el tiempo.

-Querido diario yo comimos pastel está muy rico como siempre todas reímos y platicábamos de cosa sabes algo diario solo falta muy poco para comenzar el plan espero que funcione-

Era un día como cualquiera y chica de pelo de color castaño como siempre despertaba a su hermana mayor como siempre dormía plácida mente

Ui: despierta hermana si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Yui: hheheheh cinco minutos mas por favor

Ui: nada de cinco minutos masa levántate o sino no comerás pastel que no trago papá a noche

Como obra de magia Yui se levantó y se dirigió ala cocina para comer su pastel pero gran fue su sorpresa a no encontrar nada solo una nota.

Nota: Yui lo siento me lleve el pastel luego traigo otro cariños tu papi

Yui: no es gusto Ui papá se llevó el pastel- mi entras le salían un par de lágrimas de los ojos

Ui: vamos no te deprimas que tal si pasamos por una rebanada para que comas en el almuerzo que te párese

Yui: vale

Así que las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la escuela mi entras salían un voz las regaño

-ustedes dos van tarde a la escuela –

Yui: eso no es cierto Nodoka además tú también estas retrasada

Nodoka: si por que las estaba esperando por que tengo algo que decirles todas ustedes

Ui: pero que pasa es algo malo

Nodoka: no lose es que me llamaron del comité y dijeron que hablara con ustedes durante el descanso así Yui por favor abisales a las demás por favor

Yui: cuenta con migo Nodoka – mientras ponía una mano en su pecho

Ui: Nodoka descuida o les diré a las demás no te preocupes – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Nodoka: gracias Ui te debo una

Las tres chicas seguían platicando hacia la escuela a si pasaron un par de minutos cuando apenas llegaron sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases así que Yui y Nodoka se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones donde las esperaban sus amigas

Yui: Nodoka nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo vale

Nodoka: si claro nos vemos

Cuando la castaña abrió la puerta un borrador cayó sobre su cabeza dejándola todo sucia y dejando una nube de polvo y una chica riéndose

-no se vale yo quería que el borrador callera sobre la cabeza del Maestro-

*sollozo*Yui: Ritsu eres muy mala

Ritsu: no lo siento Yui no era mi intensión deja de llorar por favor Mugi ayúdame por favor

Mugi: vamos no llores si no tomaremos te

Yui: eso no a mi me gusta el te

Y así entro su profesor que tomaran asiento para en pesar las clases así pasaron las horas de clases de matemáticas a Yui le en pesaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar de como resolver los problemas, pero no daba una de como a ser los así que le pregunto al maestro pare decirle si le podía explicar

Yui: maestro me puede explicar otra ves

Maestro: si claro que parte no entiende Hirasawa

Yui: a todo

Maestro: en serio que no entendió nada a ver alcen la mano las personas que no entendieron nada

Todos alzaron sus manos -¡QUE! Esto es real muy bien explicaré otra ves ok pero presten mucha atención – así que toda la clase asintió con su cabeza , así en peso la explicación desde cero y cada quien tomo sus apunte asta que sonó la campana del descanso dejando aliviada toda la clases, cuando Yui recordó que tenía que ir con Nodoka junto con Ritsu y Mugi que les dijo y las tres subieron a la sala del club cuando abrieron la puerta en contaron a una Mío preocupada y a Azasa tratando de calmar la

Yui: que pasa Mío –dijo una preocupada Yui

Mío: párese que quieren alguien nos esta acosando

Ritsu: a que te refieres Mío

Azusa: párese que alguien en las últimas semanas alguien nos toma fotos en secreto

Mugi: eso es aterrador que podemos a ser

Nodoka: miren son ustedes pero tiene algo detrás de ellas un te quiero un la vial

Yui: pero la ves pasada no fue una fan de Mío que quería estar con ella y luego se supo que era la presidenta

Mío: es cierto a lo mejor esto es un mala confusión

Nodoka: y lo siguiente que las actividades del club de música ligera están sus pedidas por una semana

Azusa: pero porque no hemos tenido ninguna falta y siempre, tenemos todos los papeles en orden

*tono alterado*Mío: pero que paso danos una explicación

Nodoka: los club escolares tienen una junta pare discutir, pero debe ir cada presidente y sino se presenta en tres charlas el club tiene una sanción de una pausa de sus actividades por un semana

Mío: pero Ritsu fue a esas pláticas verdad

-…. –

En a que instante Mío tomo del cuello a su amiga mientras ella que daba desmallada

Nodoka: lo siento no puedo a ser nada se tienen que ir

Así todas se retiraron ha sus casa todas de primadas mientras tanto en la casa de aquella persona que tenia las fotos

-maldita sea esto no lo esperaba pero ya se por donde en pesar primero serás tu Ritsu-san-mientras sostenía una foto de aquella chica.

 **Aquí esta el segundo capítulo es pero que lo disfruten y gracias por comentar**

 **Revises**

 **Guest: Gracias por comentar me alegro que te gustara esta historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era de noche y como siempre Ritsu iba a comprar leche para tomar y una frituras para su hermano en aquel momento vio que no había mucha gente en la calle así que no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino, pero alguien la estaba siguiendo desde hace rato y ella no lo notaba cuando llego a la tiendo vio a alguien que conocía era su amiga de la infancia Mío que se encontraba comprando

Ritsu: Mío que milagro verte aquí

Mío: a Ritsu como siempre bienes a comprar tus frituras

Ritsu: si y quiero decirte algo que lo siento por lo del club

Mío: sabes que estoy molesta por eres una idiota

Ritsu: lo se pero yo pensé que eran otros día y se me paso yo lo siento mucho ya sé qué tal si mañana las invito al cine o a comer unas hamburguesas

Mío: bueno le diré a las chicas para que mañana juntas pero esto te saldrá caro

Ritsu: "esto me va a doler mi pobre cartera" porque no compraste tus cosas en la tienda de tu casa

Mío: estaba cerrada así que bien hasta aquí y tenía pensado verte además alguien tiene algo que decirte a fuera

Ritsu: alguien quiere hablar conmigo

Así después de unos cinco minutos de compras y de pláticas salieron a ver a su amiga que se encontraba recargada un poste

Ritsu: Azusa que relajada te vez

Azusa: Ritsu-sempai como estas

Ritsu: bien y que ases aquí tan noche

Azusa: le pedí a Mío que me llevara a tu casa además apenas, acabo mi clase de dibujo y te vine a entregar algo que se te olvido

Ritsu: que es

Azusa: es tu cartera que se te olvido en el club

Ritsu: gracias Azusa te…...quiero pensé que se perdió – en aquel momento Ritsu abraso a Azusa mientras ponía su mejilla sobre la pequeña chica mientras frotaba su mejillas con la de ella

Mío: párese que se llevan muy bien

Azusa: Ritsu-san deja de a ser eso

Ritsu: lo siento, quieren venir a mi casa a tomar algo

Mío: si claro vamos Azusa

Azusa: si vamos

Así las chicas en pesaron a caminar por unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Ritsu donde se encontraba Mugi y Yui tocando la puerta muy fuerte

Ritsu: a quien buscan

Yui: a Ritsu una amiga

Mío: párese que no esta

Ritsu: que me queda tendré que abrir con mis poderes mentales

Yui: enserio tienes poderes

Azusa: porque estas tan noche en la casa de Ritsu-senpai

Yui: Azu-nya vine para pedirle mis libros de Matemáticas y de historia que le preste

Mío: y Mugi para que veniste

Mugi: por un libro que Ritsu olvido en su en su pupitre esta mañana

Ritsu: gracias chicas pasen a tomar algo de deber y por unos bocadillos

Yui: bocadillos

Ritsu: pase rápido prepárate un poco de jugo o quieren te

En aquel momento todas pasaron a la casa de Ritsu para tomar un poco de botanas de pues de un rato de platicar y un par de bromas

Mío: que raro que no estén tus padres

Ritsu: están en el trabajo además hoy salieron a un viaje de negocios

Mugi: que mal que estés tu sola a parte que tengas que cuidar a tu hermano

Ritsu: pues no tanto dentro de media hora se va a ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos

Mío: que te párese que si duermes en mi casa para que no estés solo

Ritsu: lo siento pero ya me invitaron a dormir

Azusa: vendrá a la mía

Yui: que mala a mi no me dejas que darme en tu casa – lo desea la castaña con un tono dramático-

Ritsu: lo siento por que no te invito

Yui: Mío que date a dormir a mi casa

Mío: que dice no puedo

Yui: bueno entonces que me queda voy a dormir a tu casa

Mío: pero y tu hermana que dirá

Yui: esta bien Ui no dirá nada

Mío: no seas cruel que me quedaré en tu casa esta noche

Yui: y Mugi tu también bienes

Mugi: no puedo tengo una cena familiar en España

Ritsu: en España apoco tienes familia hasta España

Mugi: si de parte de mi padre

Yui: algún día me gustaría conocer a tu familia

Mío: es verdad siempre e querido conocer a tus padres

Mugi: que tal para la próxima hacemos una piyama da en mi casa

Ritsu: eso suena genial

En aquel momento una voz sonó era la voz del hermano de Ritsu- hermana ya estoy listo para salir con mi amigo así que me puedes a compaña-dijo el chico con una mochila en la espalda un poco impaciente

Ritsu: muy bien vámonos

Mío: no olvidas algo

Ritsu: asía que mañana las llevaré a comer hamburguesas .Por lo del club que paso de la suspensión

Yui: hamburguesas que rico

-hermana ya vámonos es tarde-

Ritsu: muy bien vámonos todos

Después de dejar al hermano de Ritsu en la casa de su amigo todas tomaron una ruta distinta para ir a sus casa pero ante Mío de tubo a Ritsu de la mano mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo en el oído que puso rogar a su amiga, mientras en otro lado en una de los pensamientos de una de las chicas desea

- ** _MALDITA SEA COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE MI PLAN SERÁ MEJOR PONERLO LUEGO EN MARCHA PERO NECESITO AYUDA TENDRÉ QUE PONER A ALGUIEN COMO MI ALIADO ESO FUNCIONARA SIII ESO SERÁ-_**

Ritsu: pero que dices como te atreves

Mío: soy tu amiga desde niñas mañana hablamos espero que te la pasen bien

Todas se fueron ha sus casa para pasar la noche.

 ** _"CASA DEL ASESINATO"_**

 ** _jEFE: ASÍ QUE TU MALDITA PERRA NUNCA PENSÉ QUE FUERAS CAPAZ DE A SER EYO A TUS PROPIAS AMIGAS_**

 ** _-ELLAS SE LO BUSCARON NO TENIA OTRA ALTERNATIVA-* RISA*_**

 ** _jEFE: TE MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS_**

 ** _eN AQUEL MOMENTO EL JEFE DE POLICÍA FUE EN CONTRA DE LA CHICA MIENTRAS PONÍA SUS MANOS SOBRE SU CUELLO-ESTO ES POR ellas-''_**

 ** _-crees que esto las volverá a que resuciten que patético - *risa mas fuerte*_**


	4. Chapter 4

Rumbo a la casa de YUi

Aquellas chicas caminaban sobre las calles iluminadas, de la ciudad mientras caminaba y empezaban a hablar sobre los sueños que tenían a futuro

Yui: me pregunto si nos podemos quedar en la misma escuela

Mio: porque dices eso Yui acaso no quieres estar con nosotras

Yui: no es eso es que si, tomamos rumbos diferentes y no podemos estar juntas

Mio: eso no es excusa todas vamos a tomar caminos diferentes pero siempre nos vamos a ver

Yui: en serio

Mio: si eso es verdad

Yui: prométeme que vas a estar a mi lado

Mio: pero que dices

Yui: entonces no es cierto

Mio: muy bien juro estar a tu lado

Yui: es bien pero con el dedo meñique

Mio: bien

En aquel momento las dos chicas pararon de caminar para estar en frete una de la otra , mientras ponían sus dedos meñiques uno con otro para hacer aquella promesa-yo Mio , juro estar a tu lado-mientras se ponía en un tono muy rojo como tomate-yo Yui juro que no dejarte sola-dijo la chica castaña en un tono confiado, asiendo sonrojar más a la pelinegra

Mio: pero que dices maldita idiota

Yui: parece que al demuestra que si ere una Tsundere

MIo: yo no soy Tsundere Baka –mientras ponía una pose con los puños serados

Yui: vez si eres, una Tsundere

Mio: mejor ya callete y vámonos a tu casa rápido que seguro tu hermana Ui está preocupada

Después de unos cuantos segundos caminando, al fin llegaron a la casa de Yui donde se encontraba una Ui muy preocupada a fuera de su casa.

Yui: estamos de vuelta Ui

Mio: buenas noches Ui gracias por aceptarme en tu casa esta noche

Ui: ustedes dos como llegan tan tarde me tenían preocupada casi llamo a la policía

Yui: porque dices eso solo nos tardamos una Hora no es mucho

Ui: mataron a dos chicas de nuestra escuela yo salió en las noticias

Yui: no es cierto o si

Mio: no puede ser que tal que seguimos nosotras no me quiero morir

En aquel momento Mio en peso a gritar como loca mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja

Yui: mio tranquila Ui ayúdame a meterla a muestra casa rápido

Ui: si…. Vamos

Así tuvieron que ,metieron a una Mío toda alterada para luego darle algo de tomar para que se tranquilizara

Yui: Mio tranquila que tal si vemos la televisión para calmarte

Ui: si vamos a ver algo –en aquel momento Ui, asedio la televisión, dejando sintonizando las noticias como primer camal que apareció

Conductor: en ultimas noticias se encontró dos estudiante muertas del instituto *++++++++ parece que fueron a puñaladas barias bese en el estómago y con la sangre fueron escritas unas palabras en el suelo que dicen yo también tengo derecho a amar. No sabemos quién hiso el crimen pero algo muy curioso fue encontrar a una de ellas con una tarjeta de fans de Akiyama Mio, parece que sea persona está en ese instituto luego volveremos con más después de una pequeña pausa

Yui: peo que carajos paso por que ellas

Ui: las conoces a las chicas

Yui: si eran unas compañeras mí has

Ui: como lo tomara la escuela esta situación

Yui: creo que abra policías interrogando a todas no crees

Ui: es verdad también creo que suspenderán todos los club escolares

Yui: no quiero eso es malo

Ui: te importa mas un club que la vida de dos personas

Yui: no es eso solo deje una barra de chocolate y no quiero que se la coman

*tono bajo*Mio: no quiero morir no…..

Yui: Mio tranquila eso no va a pasar que tal si comemos algo que te parece

Ui: Mio-san prepare curry de puerco

Mio: no tengo hambre

En aquel momento Yui se levantó de donde estaba sentada y sin decir una ninguna palabra salió afuera de la calle

Ui: Mio tranquila por favor

Mio: solo nos queda la muerte de cada una de nosotras

Ui: no digas esa cosas dan miedo

En aquel momento Yui que había salido había traído a una amiga más bien a su amiga de la infancia

Yui: miren a quien traje para que les explique la situación cierto o no Nodoka

Nodoka: Mio tranquila no es necesario que te alteres, las cosas van estar así los club escolares se cancelaran hasta nuevo aviso y abra guardias en la entrada y salida, demás se hara una revisión cada día de mochilas, no permitiré que lastimen a mis compañeras y amigas es una promesa que voy a cumplir sin importar lo que me pase, se lo prometí a la antigua presidenta

Yui: vez todo estará bien Mio no te preocupes

Horas antes casa rumbo a casa de Ritsu….

La pequeña gato seguía a su compañera de cerca

Azusa: dime que te prese el disco de música clásica que te preste

Ritsu: pues bien no me quejo fue algo, aburrida pero trasmitió los sentimientos que querría dar a conocer

Azusa: como aburrida es hermosa, ese sentimiento y pasión sin necesidad de palabras

Ritsu: yo prefiero algo mas algo alocado como pas-chun-plas-dijo la chica mientras movía sus manos como loca

Azusa: bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos de música no crees

Ritsu: si verdad, a es verdad algo se me olvido mira lo que traje-en un momento la chica de diadema saco un bolsa que contenía una botella-mira es sake de yerbas de gato para ti

Azusa: ¡QUE…! Por que me trajiste esa cosa

Ritsu: para que te relajes un poco

Azusa: si es un regalo de ti con mucho gusto lo apestare

Ritsu: estás loca esto no te lo puedes beber eres menor de edad , además es solo te que te traje

Azusa: eres una idiota

Ritsu: y dime

Azusa: me…..XD

*tono furioso*Ritsu: eso no baka si lo que platicaste de la persona que te gusta, dices que es una persona ruda y segura de sí misma que no se rinde fácil mente eso me dijiste

Azusa: así es pero ella no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos y tu la conoces

Ritsu: yo la cosaco pues no se quién es no me doy una idea

 ** _CASA DEL ASESINATO_**

 ** _-VAMOS NO ME VAS A MATAR CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS O ACASO SON PURAS PALABRAS BASÁIS-_**

 ** _JEFE: PERO QUE DICES PALABRAS BASÁIS_**

 ** _-Y POR QUÉ NO LAS APRIETAS ,TUS MANOS EN MI CUELLO-_**

 ** _JEFE: NO QUIERO PERO SI LO ME SENTIRÉ A GUSTO_**

 ** _-Y POR QUÉ NO LO HACES VAMOS-_**

 ** _JEFE: ¡CÁLLATE¡ YO…NO LOARE QUIERO QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE TUS PECADOS_**

 ** _-PECADOS….JA….SUENAS COMO UN RELIGIOSO-_**

 ** _JEFE: LO QUE ME DA RISA ES QUE NADIE TE PUSO ATENCIÓN DESPUÉS DELO QUE TE PASO_**


	5. Nota de autor…

Bueno aaaaaa como lo digo bueno que solo quiero amar se retrasaran un poco más porque siento que la historia esta avanzando algo lenta y que los capítulos son muy cortos y pienso asarlos más largos…y ponerme a escribir mejor además en el nuevo capítulo, voy a cambiar la forma de narrar las cosas y las hice más fluidas de verdad lo siento pero subiré el capitulo lo antes posible y seria todo ….. nos vemos dentro de muy poco tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu: No pues que mal por ti Azusa

Azusa: verdad que si molesta un poco

Ritsu: lo único que te puedo decir es que le digas a esa persona lo que sientes

Azusa: es verdad creo que le diré lo que siento

Ritsu: bien y dime quieres jugar vídeo juegos cuando lleguemos

Asuza: no podemos debemos hacer los devores primero

Ritsu: no quiero primero quiero jugar

Azusa: si te apuras podemos jugar un rato

Ritsu: no quiero –asiendo un puchero con la boca-

Azuna: no seas irresponsable y has tu deberes

Ritsu: y que tal si jugamos un poco y luego asemos los deberes

Azusa: no

Ritsu: vamos que te cuesta

Azusa: no quiero tengo que hacer un resumen

Ritsa: solo un juego además solo un ratito y luego nos podemos estudiar y aser la tarea

Azusa: *suspiro* esta bien pero solo un rato

Ritsu: esta bien en serio

Azusa: tengo un mal presentimiento

Ritsu: que bien , no voy a ser el trabajo solo quiero jugar Jejeje

Después de un rato e caminar al fin llegaron a la casa de Ritsu

Ritsu: vamos pasa no tengas miedo Azu-nya

Azusa: esta bien compromiso

Azusa entro la casa a oscuras parecía que no había nadie

Ritsu: lo siento pero yo no hay nadie solo seremos tu y yo

Azusa: *tono preocupado* en serio seremos las dos solas

Ritsu prendiendo las luces de la sala –dime Azusa que quieres tomas un baso de agua o de te-

Azusa: agua por favor

Ritsu: ok y una botana tenemos papas y galletas

Azusa: creo que papas

Ritsu: muy bien

Azusa viendo a su alrededor

Ritsu: aquí están

*sorprendida*Azusa: a gracias y donde están tus padres ritsu

Ritsu. A pues mi Madre esta en un viaje de negocios y se llebo a mi hermano con ella y mi padre esta en su trabajo además llatardo de seguro esta muy ocupado

Azusa: valla tus padres son muy responsables

Ritsu: si pero a beses me siento algo sola

Azusa: que mal por ti ritsu

Ritsu: no te preocupes no es nada además….. estoy con ustedes y no me siento tan sola

Azusa: *con lágrimas en los ojos* Sempai

Ritsu: por que lloras

Azusa: no por nada…..que tal si jugamos un poco

Ritsu: claro….voy por una consola a mi cuarto y tu enciende la televisión

Azusa: claro

Asusa tomo el control de la televisión y encendió la televisión y justamente estaba en el camal de las noticias donde había aparecido el asesinato de las chicas-es to no puede ser….Ri….ritsu...ven rápido – ritsu corrió lo mas deprisa po el tono de Azusa que parecía asustada

Rtisu: pero que pasa *tono preocupado *

Azusa: mira las noticias mataron a dos chicas de nuestra escuelas

Ritsu: es verdad creo que llamare a YUi a su casa para que vea la noticia

Azusa: claro yo haré lo mismo pero con Mugi

Ritsu: claro

Así que Ritsu su asía donde estaba su teléfono de casa para marcarle a Yui

Rtisu: vamos contesta

Yui: bueno

Ritsu: Yui ya biste las noticias

Yui: si y igual Mio

Ritsu: y como esta ella

Yui: pues se desmaño por la impresión

Ritsu: lógico de ella

Yui: que vamos a ser

Ritsu: mañana vamos hablar todos

Yui: claro

Mientras tanto Azusa trataba de hablar con Mugi

Azusa: vamos Mugi responde

Después de 5 minutos Mudi había contestado

Mugi: bueno

Azusa: que bien que respondiste

Mugi: que pasa Azusa suenas mal

Azusa: no has visto las noticias

Mugi: no

Azusa: acaban de matar a dos de nuestras compañeras de escuela

Mugi: que horror creo que por ellos me pusieron un escolta

Azusa: escolta

Mugi: si una escolta cuando nos separamos llegó barias persona a protegerme y traerme a mi casa

Azusa: me alegra que estés bien mañana hablamos Vale

Mugi: claro

 ** _-jajajjaajja en serio nadie me amo jajajajaj vamos yu estuve con todas –_**

 ** _Jefe: que eres una zorra_**

 ** _-pero quien beso a tu hija-_**

 ** _Jefe: maldita en aquel momento el jefe de policía golpeo a esa persona en el estomago_**

 ** _Asiéndole vomitar algo de sangre_**

 ** _-eso es todo lo que tienes, vamos saca tu odio vamos…..-_**


	7. Chapter 7

La noticia de las chicas que fueroan asesinada se abia esparsido como ahua los notisieros de todas la ciudad estaban en terados y todas las chicas del instituto no podían creerlo que abia pasado

Yui: que vamos aser Nodoka

Nodoka: lo mas importante este mañana tenpreano a ver una asamblea para explicar lo que pasa y parece que todas las atibidades de los club van a estar sus pendidas por un tiempo

Ui: me parece bien pero …. Nose….. pero por lo mientras todas tenemos que mantenernos en calma y dormir un poco

Nodoka: me quedare con ustedes esta noche y les abisare a mis padres para que estén pendientes de nosotras

Yui: eres una gran amiga Nodoka

Mientras en la casa de Ritsu….

Ritsu: parece que papa no llegara esta noche a dormir…..

Azusa: eee adormir de que trabaja tu padre Ritsu-sempai

Ritsu: cuantas veces te digo que solo me digas Ritsu cuando estamos solas

Azusa: aa Ritsu de que trabaja tu padre

Ritsu: es jefe de posicia

Azusa: que tu padre es el jepe de polisia

Ritsu: por que te sorprendes

Azusa: el jefe debe tener muchas reglas y ser ordenado y cumplido pero no iso eso con tigo por eso eres una vaga

Ritsu: que aquien le dises baga

En aquel momento ritsu tomo a Azusa de la camisa para luego en perar a sacudirla como loca pero fuero inperupidas por el hermano menor de Ritsu que portaba una armadura echa de alpuadeas y de trastes de cosina y una escoba

Ritsu: pero que te pasa

-papa hablo y dijo que las cuidara a costa de mi vida asino el me mataba a demás y bleque la puertas y selle las ventanas para que nadie pueda salir … misión cumplida- pose militar de saludo

Ritsu: como te lodigo hermanio aa mañana como vamos a salir y como ba entrar mama por que fue a comprar algo para mañana para llevar para el armuerso

-mama esta a fuera …maldision plan b-

Azusa: que fue todo eso

Ritsu: puras tonterías de mi padre de sugura llamo y le dijo que isiero eso para cuidarmos

Azusa: como desearía que mis padres fueran asi de considerados com migo pero siempre se la pasan viagando

Ritsu: no te preocupes por estoy a tu lado

Azusa: que

Ritsu: aaa perdón aaaa que parece que…a todas te que remos

Azusa: a ya

Ritsu: y eso a que viene mejor vamos a dormir que mañana será un dia muy agotador

Las noche paso muy larga y todos estaban esperando que iba a suceder mañana con el asiente que se abria esparsido como espuma a todas la chicas del instituto que solo esperaba la respuesta del director de que iba aser con la situasion solo eran informes pero algo mas raro y asi amaneció y las chicas fueron primero al salón de clases para luego ir a la reunión que se iba a realizar en el auditorio y cuando todas estaban el director se aserco y en peso hablar

-como ya saben la situasion que paso la noche de ayer y si no saben yo se las dire dos de nuestras estudiantes fueron asesinadas por una persona , es una perdida muy grabe para todos y mas para esta escuelo por lo tanto sin mas vueltas al asunto de esta reunión este todas las actitidades de los club serán suspendidas asta nuevo aviso , apartide hoy eso seria todo pueden retirarse -


End file.
